User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 8: Venting Bigtime
Over the next couple of months, Gary and I went through the same pattern. The one that got dumped would remind the other about the plan, we would get back together, argue, then the one that was dumped last time would dump the other. Our "relationships" didn't last very long, a week at most. Gary got more and more irrational, his mood swings were the worst. One minute he was excited about something, then he'd turn and get nasty over nothing. When Jimmy took over the school, controlling all cliques and acted like the "King of Bullworth", I knew all the waiting would be over. Gary and I waited in his dorm, while Jimmy sat in the common room, while the idiots Derby, Earnest and Ted hero worshipped him. We'd got it all sorted, it didn't take much convincing for Gary to get Derby to convince Jimmy to spray a tag on city hall. That would be more than enough to get Jimmy expelled. I was reminded of my own expulsion, how it was all over so fast. I didn't even realise what was going on, until I was sat in Crabblesnitch's office, and he wasn't giving me the "Keep your nose clean" speech. As soon as Jimmy was gone, we headed into the common room. Ted, Earnest and Derby looked at me confused, like they didn't know why I was there, or maybe they sorta recognised me, but wasn't quite sure. I knew Derby recognised me, I'd made his life hell from the moment I got out of Happy Volts. I leaned against the wall, my arms folded across my chest. I was supposed to let Gary do the talking, he was good at that. The loser was all talk. But, circumstances changed, and I totally enjoyed every damn second of it! Want to know what happened? Like frickin' hell, I'd not tell it. "Aw, look at you three, waiting for your boyfriend to comeback," Gary mocked, smirking at them. "You better watch what you say, Smith," Derby said, taking a step towards Gary. "Shut it, Harrington, or I'll shut you up myself," I snapped, my fists raised, ready to punch him. Derby laughed arrogantly. "You, beat me? Unlikely," he informed me. I could tell that he was trying to look tough in front of Ted and Earnest, but he and I, both know I could beat him and have. I walked towards him, and shoved him. "You think you're so big, fight me. Right here, right now," I said, giving him the 'bring it on' hang gesture. "I'd never hit a girl," Derby said, acting like a little coward. I knew it was because he didn't have any Prep lackeys to fight for him. "Fricking coward!" I said, punching him in the face. "Dude, I bet on the chick," Ted said to Earnest. Gary stood there, smirking. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew he would use this situation to his advantage. I punched Derby in the face, my eyes were like slits. He stumbled back, but wouldn't fight me. I hit him again, aiming for the chest. But, he wouldn't hit back. "Fight me, you frickin' coward!" I shouted, raising my fist to hit him again. "Coward? I used to actually like you, until you went insane!" he shouted back, without his usual condescendingness. He aimed a punch at me, and caught my arm. How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind Can't win your losing fight all the time "Insane?! You pushed me to do it! You and the rest of those assholes!" I retorted, aiming a punch to the face again. "Is it my fault, that you're all wrong?" he retorted. He grabbed my fist with his hand, and slammed me at the wall. I stumbled a little, and turned around. I was determined to beat him, but I wasn't going to wuss out and kick him in the balls like other girls. I was going to beat him good and proper. "But, I was all frickin' right, when I was your little secret!" I snapped. Not gonna ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides You won't take away my pride No, not this time Not this time "Little secret?" he replied, aiming a punch at my chest. I blocked him, then punched him in the stomach. He caught me off guard, and punched me in the face. "Yeah, "Cody is nothing to me, her blood isn't blue enough for my tastes." Your own words!" I yelled. How did we get here? when I use to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know "It wasn't like that!" he replied, as he aimed another punch at me. He caught me right on the shoulder, and it frickin' hurt! I ain't giving him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me. "What was it like then? Just some frickin' fun and games?" I shouted. I kicked him right in the leg, then punched him in the ear as his leg give under him. The truth is hiding in your eyes And it's hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood, But you think that I can't see He forced himself to his feet, then aimed his fist at my chest, but it was a bluff. When I attempted to block, he punched me in the face, catching my nose. "You know I had to get engaged to Pinky," he snapped, raising his fists again. "You never had the balls to just tell me straight," I yelled, punching him repeatedly in the head. He blocked some of my punches, but I got him right in the face. What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all Well, I will figure this one out on my own on my own "What are you talking about, it was just a fling," he said, looking down his nose at me. "Just a fling!?" I shouted. I felt so angry, I wanted to cripple him. "I loved you, for four years!" I punched him in the chest, I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me. I didn't stop hitting at him, he even caught me with a few punches. I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode How did we get here? when I use to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know "Well how was I supposed to know? One minute you're normal, then you turn into some psycho bitch!" he shouted, as he punched me in the shoulder again. "Psycho bitch? After you turned the whole school against me!" I shouted, grabbed his arm and threw him at the wall. He was expecting it, so he put his arm out to stop himself from hitting the wall. He turned around and shoved me, as a attempt to make lose my balance and fall over. Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves "You spread all those disgusting rumors about me," he reminded me. I kicked him in the leg again, his leg buckled and he hit the floor. He grabbed my ankle, and pulled my leg from under me. I kicked him in the face, after I hit the floor. "Told everyone the truth more like," I informed him. How did we get here? when I use to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know.. "As if I'd want to be with you, you're Townie trash!" he yelled, aiming a kick and catching me in the back. "Don't frickin' flatter yourself, you asshole. I wouldn't date you, if you were the last man on earth," I yelled, kicking him in the thigh. "I wouldn't touch to with a ten foot pole," he snapped, as he forced himself to his feet. "If you did, I'd frickin' beat you with it, you overprivileged moron," I retorted, forcing myself to my feet. I think I know I think I know There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true I starred right into his eyes. That was the longest conversation we've had, since that day on the beach. We'd had our fight, we'd talked about the past. No one won the fight, but I took something else away from it. I'd finally told Derby exactly what I used to think about him. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts